Biology Lesson
by Silbrail
Summary: He replaced his current expression with a big grin, hoping his friend was in a generous mood today. “Say Riku, why don’t you help me study if you’re so good?”


"Aww! Do they really expect us to learn _all_ that?" Sora complained, his outburst putting an end to the silence. Setting his biology book down on the desk he stretched and scratched the back of his skull in a discouraged manner before slumping back into his seat, arms crossed behind his head.

"I'll never remember where _all_ the muscles and bones and all that stuff are..." He grumbled, with a glare towards the books.

Stupid studies.

"Well, you won't do much if you just give up before you even start." A voice responded behind. Riu grabbed the book, flipping through the note filled pages. "Surely you know a good bunch of this. You just don't _want_ to remember" he accused.

"Hey!..."

Sora made a pout worthy of a five year old, this until he had a genius stroke.

He replaced his current expression with a big grin, hoping his friend was in a generous mood today.

"Say Riku, why don't you help me study if you're so good?"

Riku crossed his arms at what almost sounded like- no _was_ a challenge.

Why did he think he had proposed to go home with him when he came up pretending there was an exam coming up the next day? To play? Okay maybe a little, but that wasn't the point.

"First..." he paused, painting a fake deep-in-thoughts expression on his face for drama. "Name three muscles, bones and a vertebra. We'll see after."

Sora first gave the turquoise eyed boy a surprised look, then a slight glare before he let his arms drop on his sides. He'd never go easy on him, would he?

"Do I really have to?" The brunette tried, offering puppy dog eyes.

Riku nodded, but stared away to the other's pitiful expression. The last thing the pale haired boy wanted to do was crack , and that would be the case if the looked for too long.

Sora wished Riku would help without tricks or gimmicks, but it was just him to do that sort of thing. Even though he didn't want to do much effort he _had_ to pass the test. He'd be in for trouble if he didn't make it.

The brunette saw his hopes of getting help for cheap come crashing down on him and sighed. He _needed_ help: he couldn't study all of this on his own and last minute studies to cram everything in certainly weren't his strong point.

Deciding it was time to get started, he took a second to recall what his friend demanded.

A few moments later, Sora gave his first answers, hoping he was right.

"Uh, bicep, tricep and calf."

The older one nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"Erm...Scapula, tibia, femur and... cervical vertebra?" Sora finished, carefully watching Riku's expression.

Riku let a certain amount of time pass before giving his verdict.

"You already know this much. Now let's get working." He tossed the book on the desk and pulled the brunette to his feet before he kicked the chair away. Sora had such a gift for tripping over the most random things, better not give him even more opportunities to do so.

The pale haired boy raised Sora's left wrist in front of him, the brunette opposing little to no resistance to his odd behaviour even though he had absolutely no idea what going on.

Riku looked up from the hand he held to a confused Sora and gave a light squeeze on the wrists, smirking. "Name it."

"Huh?" Was Sora's clever reply.

Turquoise orbs staring up into ocean one, Riku explained his plan: "The articulation I'm touching, tell me its name"

Sora offered a quizzical look before his eyes widened, accompanied by a cheerful 'Oh! I get it!' His answer came four milliseconds flat after.

"Wrist!" He chirped.

"Good"

Now that his boneheaded friend understood, Riku moved a little further up, poking a muscle for a change. This time, Sora instantly named said muscle. Their little game went on for a while, first up to the brown haired one's shoulder, then slowly wandering down south.

"Ribs." Sora answered as the other poked his side then traveled a little around to aim at his waist, abs and belly button which were all satisfactorily named even though those were more for play than revision.

Riku's hand's voyage continued, dropping dangerously low before changing directions and resting on the shorter one's hips. Of course, Sora named this part well and waited for the white haired boy to continue without any doubts of what might follow.

"The other name?" Riku questioned, remaining where he was. Sora blocked. The taller one looked at him for a moment, but never received an answer from the brunette who just stood there wordless.

"Starts with a 'P'. "

"..."

"e..." He added.

"Pe..."

Riku sighed.

"Pelvis, Sora. P-e-l-v-i-s. It's the other word for hips."

Blue eyes shot open, accompanied by a sheepish smile. "Oh, right!"

"Now then..."

He came closer, forcing Sora to step back against the wall behind. Riku kept playing his game, hands ghosting over Sora's neck and a finger poking the bump where his throat was situated. Now that he had the hang of it, Sora didn't wait for his friend to request an answer and gave it.

Agile hands moved up, reaching for a jaw that was correctly named, then the earlobes.

Then...

"Chee-"

"Cheekbones." Riku cut it, not giving the smaller one a chance to finish. Sora was tempted to complain about not having been giving enough time to answer, but soft digits traveling down his face successfully silenced him.

"Chin." Riku's hand followed as he spoke. He turned his hand up and the pad of his thumb against Sora's bottom lip, drawing closer as he did.

"...Lips"

Their lips met in a kiss Sora's innocence never allowed to expect. His face caught on fire, but that wasn't a surprise. When they pulled away, the brunette blankly stared at Riku, his jaw hanging. Taking advantage of the brunette's moment confusion, quick hands raced down his lithe form to pause at an awkward location.

A certainly _unexpected _location.

The brunette blushed even more, his face demonstrating several shades of red, each darker than the previous one. Had it been possible, the boy's face would probably have spontaneously caught on fire.

"Name?" Riku acted as if nothing happened, calmly awaiting for his shocked friend to give an answer.

Was he really expecting an answer? Apparently yes.

"...Crotch." Sora mouthed, hardly managing to speak above a shocked whisper.

"Good... Call it a day?"

All Sora do was nod. His brain was so numb he barely made it to decipher the sentence. Riku ruffled his hair, successfully bringing the boy back to reality, though it didn't do cool down his face.

"_Boys, dinner time."_ A voice called from downstairs, a voice that belonged to the flushed boy's mother. Upon hearing the call, he snapped back to reality and moved away from his friend.

Riku left the room first, leaving the ocean eyed one behind.

One step down the stairs-

"...Riku."

"Yeah?"

"That... wasn't in the book for tomorrow's exam, right?"

Riku shot his friend an undecipherable smile.

"What exam?"


End file.
